


Esta será tu cruz

by appatary8523



Series: Las joterías de Ernesto [4]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/F, Imector Implícito, M/M, Uso de lenguaje homofóbico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appatary8523/pseuds/appatary8523
Summary: Héctor e Imelda están a nada de ser pareja, pero Ernesto sufre al saber que Héctor y él nunca podrán tener una relación formal.





	Esta será tu cruz

Lo del escote pudo haber sido un gran obstáculo, pero el muchacho tenía buen corazón y era más que evidente que no tenía ninguna mala intención. Sólo bastaron un par de encuentros para notar su verdadera personalidad y la mujer quedó encantada. Desde entonces fueron Héctor e Imelda, para todo: A la plaza, al mercado, al campo, a la tienda, a la casa de la vecina, en la cocina, en el patio… Y alguien no podía soportar la idea, no tan fácilmente luego de haber sido Héctor y Ernesto toda la vida.

La relación de su amigo era miel sobre hojuelas, y a Ernesto le gustaba la miel. Quería poder tener un poco, saborearla, dedearla, comérsela todas las veces que quisiera y no compartirla con nadie. Pero no, ahí estaban las hojuelas, y a él no le gustaban las hojuelas.

De saber que les iría tan bien ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia de animarlo a que le hablara, o a que pasearan por el campo a las afueras del pueblo, o a llevarle serenata. Pero no era tan tonto, procuraba no dejarlos solos.

Si estaban en la plaza Ernesto generalmente les seguía de cerca, si iban a caballo… bueno, él tenía que asegurarse de que su caballo estuviera bien. También era acompañamiento en las serenatas por que era más romántico dos guitarras que una. Incluso cuando debían estar solos se hacía presente, a tal grado de ofrecerse a tocar algo de música para ellos mientras pasaban un rato tranquilo cerca del río, haciéndolo aún si le decían que no.

Héctor más que encantado, pues que mejor que tener a su amigo del alma y al amor de su vida en momentos tan especiales. Pero esos momentos debían ser entre dos, no más.  
Si, Imelda agradecía que les hubiera ayudado a evitar a los borrachos que los seguían cuando andaban a altas horas de la noche dando vueltas en el pueblo, o con alguna otra situación desagradable con la que no pudieran lidiar solos, pero cuando quería acercarse un poco más a su hombre no faltaba que hiciera algo para entrometerse: A veces carraspeaba, a veces sacaba un acorde fuera de tono (cosa que ganaba la atención y la risa de Héctor), a veces hacía énfasis en lo tarde que era, y otras veces de plano les hablaba de alguna cosa nada que ver.

Y no era de sorprender que irrumpiera una y otra vez, ya lo presentía, sabía que poco faltaba para que se hicieran pareja, y la sangre de Ernesto hervía con la pura idea. Estaba perdiendo a Héctor a causa de sus propios actos, SU Héctor.

No, no era el plan. Héctor debía haberle hablado bonito, robado un beso, una caricia, y cuando la otra abriera las piernas sería un buen momento para no volver a pensar de ella. Creyó que era ‘el amor de su vida’ del mes, pero no, Héctor no era como él.  
Era obvio para cualquiera que él nunca le arrebataría el honor a cualquier señorita solo por orgullo. Héctor era muy tierno, dulce, compasivo, empático, amable, un poco torpe a veces y, aunque era enamoradizo, sus sentimientos eran reales. Amaba profundamente, pero lo mismo le llevaba a sufrir horrores cuando algo no salía bien, las dos semanas que se ilusionó con Juanita eran evidencia muy clara. Era como si estuviera necesitado de mostrarle afecto a alguien, pero Ernesto no comprendía la necesidad de haber buscado alguien más para esparcir su cariño.

Esa noche, como muchas otras, practicaban en el cuarto de Héctor lo que esperaban fuera el exitazo que los sacara de pobres, pero las cosas no iban tan bien. El más alto estaba bastante distraído, así que la sesión no había tenido muchos progresos. Sugirió dejar el asunto hasta ahí, pero la negativa de su amigo no se hizo esperar.

—Pero tenemos que practicar, sigues perdiendo el ritmo de tu propia canción. — Replicó el mayor, notablemente frustrado.

—No, es que ya le dije a Imelda que… —Y sin más, fue interrumpido.

—Imelda esto, Imelda aquello, Imelda quiere, Imelda no quiere, Imelda dice, Imelda hace, Imelda piensa, Imelda come. Ya me tienes hasta la madre con tu Imelda. ¡Nomás me falta saber como caga!

—¡Es que la quiero rete harto, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella!

—¡Pero ni siquiera te ha aflojado su tesorito!

—¡Hey! No te atrevas a insinuar que Ime…

—Di su nombre una vez más y me largo. —Amenazó al otro con tono serio, clavandole la mirada buscando informarle que decía la verdad.

No podía ser cierto que estuviera siendo tan caprichoso. Si, Héctor se había equivocado un par de veces, había mezclado los acordes de otra canción y rompió una cuerda de su instrumento al tensarla sin cuidado, pero le seguía pareciendo exagerada la actitud que su amigo estaba tomando. Tenía cara de querer irse desde hace rato, aunque esperaba que si le restaba importancia a la situación el otro se relajara y pudieran seguir, aunque gran parte suya quería que dieran por terminada la práctica del día. Luego de analizar la situación fue que dio respuesta a la amenaza.

—…¡Imelda!

—Bien, si así lo quieres. —Ernesto se apresuró a tomar su guitarra, cuando iba en búsqueda del resto de sus cosas Héctor lo detuvo, tomándole por el brazo.

—¡Nesto, no te enojes! Es solo una broma. —Contestó risueño. Al mayor no le pareció nada gracioso, por lo que replicó con coraje.

—Es que enserio, ya no puedo soportarlo. ¡Está en todos lados!

—Oye, a veces eres tú quien nos sigue, así que no te quejes. —Cruzó sus brazos y enarcó una ceja a modo de reclamo. —Nadie te invita cuando nos vamos pal río.

—… P-Pues si, pero…

—Además, es que estoy emocionado. Se que no te lo había dicho pero… —Sonrió un poco, como ignorando lo ocurrido hacía unos instantes.— Le preguntaré si quiere ser mi novia.

La declaración cayó como cubetada de agua fría en Ernesto. ¿Novia? ¡Eso era un paso antes del matrimonio! Ya lo sentía venir, pero los mil escenarios que su mente había imaginado no se comparaban en nada a cuando su temor se hizo real.

—…¿Cuándo? —Cuestionó más de fuerza que de ganas, apretando los puños.

—Mañana, saliendo de misa. No se si viste una canastita en la mesa, es que cuando pasé por el mercado vi un rebozo bien bonito y se lo voy a regalar. —Héctor no veía precisamente a su amigo, tan solo dirigía su mirada al aire, hablando lleno de ilusión.—Pero primero vamos a ir por un atole de grano, la vez pasada dijo que se le antojó un montón. Y luego, nos vamos a sentar en algún lugar en la plaza. Le voy a decir que tan bonita se ve, como el cielo no es nada comparado con sus ojos, de como no puedo dormir por pensar en volver a verla… Y ahí si, le voy a decir que la quiero mucho, muchisisimo. Que no puedo pensar en despertarme un día más y que ella no esté a mi lado, que quisiera poder tenerla muy cerca, y que no me imagino un futuro si no está conmigo….

A penas hacía unos días Ernesto se había comenzado a cuestionar su papel cuando se entrometía entre aquellos dos. Imelda lo detestaba, quizá no tanto como él creía pero eso de que no lo quería era un hecho. Y Héctor, bueno, el obviamente estaba loco por ella y ya le había dejado en claro que no quería nada con él, nada más allá de la amistad tan buena que tenían desde hace años. Pero sin importar las negativas que recibiera ante sus nada sutiles insinuaciones su sentimiento seguía siendo el mismo.

No podía culpar a Héctor, el único responsable era él mismo por hacerse ilusiones de que algún día, quizá lejano, quizá cercano, su amigo terminaría por aceptar que compartía aquel bonito amor. Y serían pareja, pero sólo en la intimidad de el hogar que compartiesen, para el resto del mundo seguirían aparentando ser un par de buenos amigos.

Pero el otro ya había hecho planes para ir a otro baile ¿Y ahora que?

La mente de Ernesto se nubló en un instante, el llanto comenzó a brotar de sus ojos antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Las palabras del otro eran tan bellas, pero quería ser él la inspiración de todos aquellos bonitos pensamientos.

Quería ser él quien recibiera ese rebozo… Bueno, no, pero si quería poder despertar a su lado y tenerlo para siempre. Aunque ahora sabía que no sería posible, ya era más que obvio que lo había perdido. Esta vez no fueron solo pucheros caprichosos, las lágrimas de amargura escurrian por sus mejillas sin cesar. Su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía si de impotencia o de coraje, pero hoy no se sentía como para comprenderlo o retenerlo, simplemente lo dejó correr.

—…Y cuando me diga que si… Ay no… Ernesto… —Ya con lo ocurrido en otras ocasiones no faltaba preguntar por que lloraba, era más que claro. —No llores… Mira, ya…

—Héctor… —Fue lo único que dijo antes de cubrirse los ojos con una mano, buscando ocultarse aunque sea un poco del otro.

—Por favor Ernesto, ya sabes que no te quiero así. Tu y yo… somos hombres. Esto no es natural. —Buscaba algún modo de hacer entrar en razón al mayor, pero conocía lo necio que era.

Fueron pocas palabras, pero al hombre más robusto le dieron directo en el alma. ¿Y qué si no era natural? Era amor, y el amor era bueno. ¿O no? Además, no es como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda para matar a alguien, y ni eso estaba tan mal visto. En más de alguna ocasión había escuchado de pleitos que casi terminaban con familias enteras, pero nadie los juzgaba, ya que peleaban por su honor. Si, honor, eso mismo que se perdía al instante que se rumoraba sobre la sexualidad de alguien.

—¿Y qué? ¿Mi amor no vale por que soy hombre? ¡¿Por qué si quieres a Imelda y a mi no?! —Cuestionó bastante alterado.

—Ernesto, el amor es…

—¡Extraño! ¡Ya me lo has dicho! Pero… ¿Por qué? Dios ama a todos sus hijos, ¿Crees que te odiaría por amar?

—¡No blasfemes Ernesto!

—¡No estoy blasfemando! ¡Es la verdad! —Rápidamente corrió sus manos por su rostro con desesperación, limpiándose aunque sea un poco. —La gente puede… Pero él no nos odiaría… Yo lo se…

Héctor se quedó en silencio, las palabras del otro le hacían querer zarandearlo y darle unas cachetadas para que se callara de una buena vez. Parecía que estaban en un punto muerto y la verdad no tenía nada de ganas de seguir hablando al respecto.

Cierto, había sentido cosas por Ernesto de más joven pero en ese entonces ni siquiera tenía interés por las mujeres, simplemente nunca asumió que fuera atracción. Las ocasiones en las que se habían besado habían sido…. Buenas, no podía negar que aquella segunda vez se había quedado deseoso de seguir, pero el gusto se acabó para ser reemplazado por culpa.

¿Qué tal si alguien se enteraba que había besado a otro hombre? ¿Y si se lo decían a Imelda? Nunca se lo iban a perdonar, su vida estaría acabada, perdería el respeto de la gente del pueblo, le estigmatizarían, le agrederían sin piedad. Y todo por… ¿Por amar?

Si él se sentía así por un par de besos podía imaginarse, o al menos darse una idea, de como estaba Ernesto, y ni siquiera había que esforzarse mucho. Verlo tan alterado, llorando y rogando por unas caricias, como si fuera un niño reclamando un juguete. Lo desconocía.

—Amigo, yo… —Comenzó Ernesto, trayendo la mente de Héctor de vuelta. — Es nuestra oportunidad… Yo se que me quieres del modo en que te quiero, aunque sea un poquito.

—Ernesto, el amor no se puede mendigar, se tiene que… —Trató de seguir, pero el otro no se detuvo.

—Después de hoy tendrás dueña. No sabes que tan pesada es esta cruz que traigo. Ayúdame, te juro que es la última vez que te lo pido. Te juro que ya voy a dejarte a ti y a Imelda en paz. Te juro, ahora si, que no volvemos a hablar de esto. Pero por lo que más quieras, déjame tenerte en mis brazos por última vez. —Mencionó con desesperación, tomando una de las manos de Héctor entre las suyas apretándola con fuerza, mientras que este fijaba su mirada en el agarre.

¿Su oportunidad? ¿Para qué? Era muy ambiguo pero no, no. No quería. No quería descubrirlo.

Ahora entendía por qué no debió darle una esperanza aquella vez de los tacos. Cada vez que volviera sería peor…. Pero si, una parte en su interior quería seguir protegiendo a su amigo hasta donde pudiera, quería ayudarlo a levantar esa carga de la que hablaba y brincar a sus brazos para besarle una vez más, o dos, o las que fueran necesarias. Estaba más confundido que nunca, ¿Estaría engañando a Imelda? No eran nada aún, no tenía certeza de que la mujer le fuera a aceptar, pero sentía en su corazón que estaba haciéndole mal.

El estrés era demasiado, sin embargo se disipó al contemplar la mirada del otro. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos, estaba herido y no podía seguir, al menos no sabiendo que era culpa suya. Lo estaba haciendo sufrir por una una decisión que estaba en sus manos, por algo que él quería pero negaba.

Así que, dándole nuevamente el beneficio de la duda y rogando a Dios que de verdad nada saliera de esas cuatro paredes, cedió a su petición.

—… Es la última… —Dijo Héctor.

—¡Si! De acuerdo. —Interrumpió el mayor con prisa.

—Luego de esto, nada más.

—Suena justo.

—Ni una palabra a nadie.

—N-no sería capaz de hacerte daño.

—No quiero que creas…

—¿Qué eres joto como yo?

—Ernesto…

El mencionado solo atinó a reír suavemente y asentir con la cabeza. Héctor pasó su pulgar por las mejillas del otro, aún estaba todo lloroso, pero al menos ahora sonreía. Luego sujetó su rostro entre sus manos y juntó sus labios con los del otro repetidas y cortas veces.  
Claro, sería difícil animarlo y consolarlo, mucho más sabiendo que sería la última vez que hicieran algo por el estilo. Pero ahora no quería pensar mucho en eso, tan sólo quería devolverle algo de confianza a su amigo.

De a poco se fueron acercando a la cama, ya sentados en el borde siguieron los besos tiernos, las suaves caricias, las palabras de amor que dejaban más que claro que el sentimiento que el mayor tenía no iría a ningún lado después de esa noche. Y aunque desacomodaron sus ropas y algunas prendas estorbaron bastante entre tanto manoseo poco hicieron más allá de los besos. Ernesto ansiaba morderlo, rasguñarlo, comérselo, marcarlo en todas maneras posibles para que, cuando Imelda viera su piel desnuda, supiera que no era la primera, que ese hombre le pertenecía a alguien más a pesar de los hechos. Sin embargo, y en contra de todos sus lascivos deseos, no lo hizo. Sabía que propasarse significaba perder no sólo la oportunidad de pasar una noche junto a él, si no que implicaba el riesgo de perder para siempre a su mejor amigo.  
La carne era buena y tentadora, pero seguro no llenaría su alma tanto como las suaves caricias y las dulces frases dichas por aquel gran corazón.

Y entre una confusa mezcla de pláticas dulces, confesiones, besos y recuerdos de infancia pasaron las horas y amaneció. Estaban abrazados y medio vestidos debajo de las cobijas.  
Ernesto no había detestado ver la luz del sol tanto hasta ese día, le calaba en los ojos como siempre y en el alma como nunca, pero al menos tenía la oportunidad de despertar en los brazos de su amigo. Aprovechando que estaban boca arriba y la cercanía que compartían susurró unas últimas palabras de amor para el otro, quien con su pesado sueño ni caso hizo. Dio un par de besos en sus labios y antes de que se despertara dejó la cama, sería muy difícil verlo abrir los ojos y saber que ya no le iba a volver a pertenecer.

Y si, sería incómodo verse, desayunaría cada quien por su lado con tal de no pensar en lo sucedido. Ya hasta en la tarde se encontrarían, regalándose una sonrisa a la distancia como señal de apoyo a lo que venía. Y más entrada la noche, a las 7, saliendo de misa, Héctor se declaró. Claro, no sin antes ir a comprar atole de grano.  
Imelda aceptó sin titubeos tanto la bonita prenda como los sentimientos de su ahora novio, estaba claro que su unión estaba forjada para ser duradera.

Todo bien, todos felices. 

Excepto por un muchacho, uno que, si bien estaría haciéndoles mal tercio de vez en cuando, les seguía a la distancia, lento, cargando con la cruz imaginaria de un amor prohibido.


End file.
